the night after the dawn
by joekemp19982907
Summary: First, oneshot, After they defeat Malefor Spyro and freinds decide to spend the night in a cave but it turns out Cynder and Inferno's mom lives there but who is there father they know but you have to read to find out


**Two dragons are flying through the air**

"Catch me if you can slow poke." said a black dragoness with magenta underbelly and wing membranes, a metal tail blade shaped like a knife, and metal bracers on her front legs neck and tail.

"you are so dead when I catch you Cynder." said a purple dragon, with golden underbelly and wings, dark orange wing membranes, and a spade shaped tail blade, to the black dragoness revealed to be Cynder.

"that assumes you can catch me spyro." countered Cynder, just then a Black dragon that looked similar in look and color to Cynder slammed into her, when they hit the ground the dragon instantly put his crescent moon shaped tail blade on Cynder's throat and exclaimed "I thought you were tought to always keep your guard up Cynder." suddenly Spyro slammed into the black dragon and said "you seem to have also lost your touch Inferno."

**A few minutes later the three dragons are in a cave and chatting**

"Well my twin of darkness, earlier was fun." said Cynder to her twin Inferno and promptly cut off his head.

Inferno's head vanished in a puff of dark magic and reformed on him like nothing ever happened "Now what was that for Cyn." said Inferno after his head completely reformed, being immune to death unless your twin dies was helpful with Cynder's attitude.

"For cutting off my escape earlier." said Cynder in a mock angry tone.

"Inferno you know that no matter how many times you lose your head I will never get use to it." said Spyro.

"So are we heading back to warfang or do you two want to stay here for the night." said Inferno changing the subject.

"Well I think we'll stay here fo the night but can you give me and Cynder some time alone." said Spyro.

"Sure." said Inferno who then used his strong power over convexity to create a portal to the realm of Convexity and then jumped through it closing it behind him.

_I wonder what Spyro wants to talk about._ thought Cynder using her and Inferno's mental link to ask him in silence.

_I think he may want to talk about what happened at the center of the world._ thought Inferno to Cynder as a reply.

"Do you remember what you said to me as I started to rebuild the world Cynder?" asked Spyro.

"Yea what about it Spyro." replied Cynder trying to keep her excitement unseen _does he love me to?_ thought Cynder to herself.

"Well I just wanted to say." said Spyro hesitating a little.

"Yes Spyro." replied Cynder in a seductive tone her midnight black scales shinning as the camp fire's light hit them.

"Well I love you to Cynder." said Spyro as he got closer to the dragoness that was once his enemy but now was his love.

"Y-You do?" asked Cynder hoping she wasn't imagining what she just heard.

"Why of course I do Cynder I love you with all my heart." replied Spyro as they kissed. The kiss last for several minutes until the silence was broken by a voice that sound like an evil form of Inferno saying "Finally I can kill you purple whelp."

Both Spyro and Cynder turned to see Dark Inferno staring at them from a distance slowly closing the gap, but just then a white Inferno with pitch black eyes **(Light Inferno)** slammed into him knocking him to the ground as a portal open and Inferno stepped out.

"Will you two stop fighting and leave us alone." said Inferno to his Light and Dark halves.

"Yes Inferno and good bye." said Light and Dark Inferno as they went through the portal Inferno came through and it closed behind them"what did I miss?" asked Inferno

"nothing." said Spyro as soon as Inferno finished his question

_What did I miss Cyn?_ thought Inferno to Cynder hoping to get an answer

_Spyro confessed his love to me. _thought Cynder, who's happiness could be felt through there mental link, to Inferno

"Well then Spyro why keep that a secret when I already know it ." said Inferno in a slightly evil tone.

Spyro, realizing he had be caught, said "I really don't know why I tried keeping that a secret." just then a large black dragoness, looking almost exactly the same as Cynder when she was corrupted, came into the cave and took a fighting stance, but relaxed after seeing who it was.

"Well hello there Obsidian." said Spyro in a calm voice, which to anyone else would be strange as he was talking to a dragon that would kill almost anyone in her way to control the world.

"Hey mom." replied both inferno and Cynder in perfect unison, which is not hard since they are twins.

"Why hello my children nice seeing you two here but I must say that this is my cave oh and I see you brought Spyro to but were is that nat Sparx?" said Obsidian to her children taking on a tone of hatred at Sparx' name.

"Sparx is in the warfang ruins or, at least last time I checked that's where he is." replied Spyro sadly.

" well my children I see you two where ready to face and kill your father Malefor and that you three succeeded, also why so happy Cynder." said Obsidian first to her children then to all of them.

"Well Spyro just confessed his love for me and I love him to." replied Cynder in a very happy voice.

"So mom do you think we can stay here for the night as we don't want to head back to Warfang just yet" said Inferno a little uncertain, he knew his mom was an assassin and was not sure if Spyro would be safe there.

"Why of course you three can stay and don't worry I will not try to kill you Spyro." replied Obsidian clearly picking up on her children's uncertainty.

"Thank you mom" said Inferno and Cynder in unison.

"Yeah thanks Obsidian" said Spyro happily.

They then all went to bed, Inferno in one room, Cynder and Spyro in the room a few doors down from Inferno's, and obsidian in her room

**In Obsidian's room**

Obsidian was thinking about what to do now because if she got Spyro, Cynder, and Inferno to help her then she could take over the world, or at least Warfang, easily but she knew Spyro would not alow it nor would her children since they try to be different from her and there father.

Obsidian was torn she wanted to rule the world but she also wanted her children to be happy, which would be difficult as they fight for good and would likely rebel but they also might decide to help.


End file.
